Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection
Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection is an upcoming game in the Zoo Tycoon franchise set for release on October 31 2017. It is an updated version of the XBox version of Zoo Tycoon. Animals Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection features all the animals featured in its predecessor as well as many new ones, bringing the total to over 200. A particular focus is placed on animals from Australia and South America. The following new families have been confirmed. *Agoutis - Tropical Rock **Azara’s Agouti (0) **Black-Rumped Agouti (2) **Red-Rumped Agouti (4) **Orinoco Agouti (8) **Black Agouti (19) **Central American Agouti (22) **Coiban Agouti (25) **Ruatan Island Agouti (31) **Mexican Agouti (39) *Alpacas - Andean Plateau **Suri Alpaca (0) **Huacaya Alpaca (22) *Anteaters - Tropical Lawn **Northern Tamandua (0) **Southern Tamandua (15) **Giant Anteater (18) *Caimans - Tropical Pool **Yacare Caiman (0) **Smooth-Fronted Caiman (5) **Spectacled Caiman (21) **Black Caiman (24) **Broad-Snouted Caiman *Cockatoos - Tropical Tree **Palm Cockatoo (0) **Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (8) **Galah (17) **Gang Gang Cockatoo (23) **Yellow-Tailed Cockatoo (34) *Jaguars - Tropical **Goldman’s Jaguar (0) **Central American Jaguar (5) **Peruvian Jaguar (14) **Parana Jaguar (22) **Amazon Jaguar (32) **Paraguay Jaguar (32) **Mexican Jaguar (35) *Kangaroos - Outback **Antilopine Kangaroo (0) **Red Kangaroo (5) **Eastern Grey Kangaroo (7) **Western Grey Kangaroo (20) *Large snakes - Tropical Tree **Emerald Tree Boa (0) **Chochoan Bushmaster (13) *Llamas - Andean Plateau **Domestic Llama (0) **Guanaco (5) *Trumpeter Birds - Tropical Tree **Grey-Winged Trumpeter (0) **Pale-Winged Trumpeter (22) **Dark-Winged Trumpeter (27) *Wombats - Bush grove **Common Wombat (0) **Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (19) **Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (40) *Falcons (3) - Bush grove **Brown Falcon (0) **Peregrine Falcon (16) **Black Falcon (21) **Grey Falcon (26) *Owls (3) - Bush grove **Common Barn Owl (0) **Sooty Owl (7) **Australian Masked Owl (20) **Lesser Sooty Owl (24) *Porcupines (3) - Tropical Pool **Andean Porcupine (0) *Possums (3) - Bush Grove **Common Ringtail Possum (0) **Common Brushtail Possum (10) *Water Snakes (3) - Arid Pool **Elephant Trunk Snake (0) **Amethystine Python (6) *Koalas (4) - Bush grove **New South Wales Koala (0) *Sand Monitors (5) - Arid rock *Armadillos (7) - Arid rock *Cougars (7) - Tropical *Tapirs (7) - Tropical Lawn *King Quails (9) - Bush grove *Capybaras (11) - Tropical Lawn *Magpie Geese (11) - Arid Pool *Small Monitor Lizards (14) - Arid rock *Gila Monsters (18) - Arid rock *Tasmanian Devils (18) - Arid rock *Crocodiles (22) - Arid Pool *Desert Snakes (28) - Arid rock *Large Water Snakes (29) - Tropical Pool *Numbats (33) - Bush grove *Platypus (38) - Arid Pool Two new Exhibit types were also added, Andean Plateau and Outback Three Mini-Exhibit types were added, Bush grove, Arid rock and Arid pool Updates In addition to new animals, Ultimate Animal Collection features improved graphics from the previous version. In addition, the Zoo limit has been removed. Media Zoo-Tycoon-Ultimate-Animal-Collection 2017 08-20-17 001.jpg 600.jpg Zoo-Tycoon-Iguana-hero-1.png 52891981_Alt01.jpg Ztuac_1.jpg Zoo-Tycoon-Ultimate-Animal-Collection 2017 08-20-17 002.jpg 600.jpg Zoo_Tycoon_Enclosure_Customization.png 52891981_Alt02.jpg Ztuac_2.jpg Zoo-Tycoon-Ultimate-Animal-Collection 2017 08-20-17 003.jpg 600.jpg Zoo_Tycoon_Koalas.png 072423.jpg Ztuac_3.jpg Zoo-Tycoon-Ultimate-Animal-Collection 2017 08-20-17 004.jpg 600.jpg Zoo_Tycoon_Meercats.png 072424.jpg Ztuac_4.jpg Zoo-Tycoon-Ultimate-Animal-Collection 2017 08-20-17 005.jpg 600.jpg Zoo_Tycoon_Overview_01.png Ztuac_5.jpg File:3e0fe359-b9cf-484e-a0ed-8d0cfde263d4.jpg Ztuac_6.jpg Ztuac_7.jpg Ztuac_8.jpg Ztuac_9.jpg Ztuac_10.jpg Ztuac_11.jpg Ztuac_12.jpg Ztuac_13.jpg Ztuac_14.jpg Ztuac_15.jpg Ztuac_16.jpg Trailer Category:Official games Category:Games Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) Category:Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017)